


Morning Joe

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Well wishes and coffee dates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Bucky gets a date.





	Morning Joe

Bucky has noticed him for the last few weeks. 

 

Tall, blonde, muscular and an obvious humanitarian. And probably the world's best father. 

 

He comes in all the time with his daughter: she looks no more than eight and she's the spitting image of her father. Blue eyes focus on him as he makes the hot chocolate for the little girl; she's all grins and missing teeth but awe struck on what Bucky's doing, probably even more so on the metal arm that he has. It's a topic of conversation for so many people that make their way into the little coffee shop. 

 

_ Shield  _ isn't the ideal name for a coffee shop but the fantastic coffee and the lovely, familiar atmosphere makes it worth a visit. 

 

Every person that comes in notices Bucky at first. His eyes, Natasha says is what draws them in at first and once they notice--- really notice they see his arm and that's when the questions start. 

 

_ How did that happen?  _

 

_ Does it hurt?  _

 

_ Can I touch it?  _

 

He hates the questions but tries not to be rude about it. 

 

The guy is sitting at a table near the front. He's watching his daughter intently. Almost as much as she's watching him. Her gaze grows when he finishes off the hot chocolate with whipped topping. 

 

He hands it to her and her fingertips graze his hand. 

 

“It's cold.” She says and she doesn't mean harm. Her voice is curious and amazed. 

 

“Yeah. It's actual metal. Vibranium. Tough, hard to break.” Bucky gives her a warm smile. She returns it before running back to her father. He hears the man speak for the first time. 

 

“Why did you say that? That wasn't nice Patricia.” 

 

The little girl tears up a little. 

 

“It was cold and I thought that maybe the arm was just a tattoo. Like you have.” 

 

That catches Bucky's attention. He has tattoos? 

 

The guy doesn't seem the type, especially with the way that the glasses sit on his nose and that button-upped sweater of his. 

 

“But you still don't ask that. Now go apologize.” 

 

The little girl huffs and Bucky quickly turns around to make it seem like he wasn't listening. 

 

Moments later he hears a small 'excuse me’ and looks down. 

 

“My daughter wants to apologize. Sometimes she says the first thing that comes to mind.” 

 

Bucky laughs. “It's fine. She didn't do any harm. She was just fascinated by the fact that my arm was cold. Nothing more than that.” 

 

Bucky holds out a hand, his metal hand. “I'm Bucky.” 

 

The little girl shakes it, a smile crossing her face. 

 

“I'm Patricia but my daddy calls me Peggy. And this is my daddy Steve.” 

 

“Nice to meet the both of you, I'm Bucky.” 

 

Patricia--- Peggy, frowns. “Your tag says James.” 

 

“Bucky is my nickname. Everyone calls me Bucky.” 

 

Bucky's eyes focus on Steve. He's looking around, anywhere but at Bucky. 

 

“You should come to dinner. You seem nice and daddy is looking for a date.” 

 

Steve turns red in the face. “Peggy!” 

 

Peggy shrugs. “That's what you tell Mom when she picks me up.” 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for my daughter.” 

 

Bucky laughs. “It's no problem. But if you want to, I mean it's been awhile since I've had a home cooked meal.” 

 

Steve begins to stammer. “Really?” 

 

“Really. Your daughter doesn't mean any harm. She's just curious and I'm okay with that.” 

 

Steve blushes. “Okay. Okay. Uh, how about we exchange numbers and I'll text you what time dinner is?” 

 

Bucky nods. “Okay Steve.” 

 

The two leave. 

 

Did Bucky really just get a date? 


End file.
